orpheoscursefandomcom-20200215-history
Orpheo
Orpheo (also known as Orpheo the Great) was a magician in the 1920's. He performed at 'Orpheo's Palace' with his daugther and assistant Elizabeth, Orpheo was considered to be one of the worlds greatest magicians. "Welcome to my Palace." '''Orpheo when he greets Alex and Terry. 'Actor: 'Scott Cheffer 'Voice Actor: 'T. Ryder Smith History: Orpheo was known to have travelled to world to collect the unusual (for his Museum of Nature's Oddities) and learn about dangerous magic tricks. Not much is known about his travels or where he went before he settled down at Orpheo's Palace. Nothing is known about Orpheo's love life but it is presumed that he had a wife who gave birth to two girls (Orpheo's Daughters). It is also presumed that Orpheo's wife died before the events of Orpheo's Curse and after giving birth to Elizabeth (their youngest daughter). Orpheo had two children (Mary and Elizabeth). When both of his daughters were of age, they both performed on-stage infront of their father in order for one of them to be chosen to be Orpheo's stage assistant. Having judged both performances carefully, he decided that Elizabeth was best suited to be his new assistant. Oprheo told Mary that she was clumsy and lazy with her performance and since the performances on stage were very dangerous, decided that she needed more practice before she could perform on-stage. While Elizabeth was excited at being Orpheo's Assistant, Mary would grow hateful towards her sister and angry at her farther for not choosing her. Orpheo became very concerned for Mary as time went on, especially when he found her in possession of books dedicated to Dark Magic. However Orpheo himself didn't believe in Dark Magic, referring to it as "hog wash". Orpheo's Curse: ﻿After Orpheo chose Elizabeth to be his assistant, Mary was angry at not being chosen and was jealous of her younger sister. Therefore she began to study black magic in order to become the star of the theatre, in 1928, she successfully cast the spell so that tricks on-stage never worked correctly again. This also turned Orpheo into a Wax Statue and Mary was able to become Orpheo. Events of Orpheo's Curse: For most of the story, Orpheo is believed to have gone mad with the loss of Elizabeth after the trick with the Teleportation Boxes went wrong. When Terry and Alex wander into Orpheo's Palace, Orpheo introduces himself to them. Soon he seperates them from each other and leaves them locked there until he is ready for them to perform the Teleportation Trick. During the game, Orpheo will try and track the player down, sometimes trying to trick or trap them. Sometimes he will try and find the player himself or send one of the Wax Statues after them. Occasionally he will taunt the player that they will never escape and that he will find them, sometimes he will just laugh which the player can hear. After speaking to the ghosts, it becomes clear that The Five Enchanted Items hidden throughout the Theatre are linked to the curse. Locating these items and placing them on a Wax Statue of Orpheo is the key to lifting the curse. When Terry reunites with her brother in The Magic Workshop, Alex uses the Teleportation Box first to escape. Before Terry can follow, Orpheo (who is quite mad) captures Terry, taking her to his appartment on the Upper Level. When Alex accesses Mary's Appartment, Orpheo is there waiting for him. He then uses a spell to make Alex fall asleep while he goes to fetch Terry. Before Orpheo is able to take Terry, she is able to escape Orpheo's Appartment using the "Defective Teleportation Box". She then reappears in the Wax Modeling Studio where she can retreive Orpheo's Eyes from the Green Box above the caludren. But it isn't long before Orpheo finds her and takes her to Mary's Appartment. Once reunited with her brother, Orpheo leaves to check on the audience before the show starts saying to Terry "good show, break a leg, all that rubbish". Alex soon wakes up and they decided to look around to try and solve the mystery. They soon find the Wax Statue of Orpheo which is guarded by a hologram of Mary, once they disable the hologram they can approch the statue. The Truth Revealed: Orpheo then reappears shouting at Terry and Alex to "leave that statue alone", but Alex is able put Orpheo's Hat on the statue which makes Orpheo back away. After putting all the enchanted items on the statue, the Orpheo behind turns back into Mary, revealing that Mary was pretending to be Orpheo all this time. The real Orpheo appears from the Wax Statue yelling with joy "I'm free, free at last", then reasurres Terry and Alex that he is the real Orpheo. Though he is a ghost after being a Wax Statue for so long, he says that Terry and Alex must run down to the stage before Mary comes round to catch them. If the player can sucessfully perform the Teleportation Trick correctly, Elizabeth will be freed from Limbo and will be reunited with her father. As the other ghosts are freed from the curse, Mary becomes deformed and Orpheo asks her if she is satisfied with the result of her curse. Once Terry makes Alex reappear, all the ghosts, Terry and Alex take a bow to the chapping audience as the curtain closes. Interaction: The player does not have much interaction with Orpheo except at the beggining of the game and near the end (when the truth is revealed). However Orpheo can be heard and spotted throughout the theatre either looking for Alex or Terry or trying to trap/catch the player. This can be avoided though there are some events or areas where the player will be trapped by Orpheo and Terry or Alex will have to find a way to escape. There are also some areas the player won't be able to go as Orpheo will be heard or seen wondering around an area Terry or Alex can't go (depending on who the player controls). As Terry, the player won't be able to go to the Upper Levels and as Alex, the player won't be able to go to the Lower Levels. Role in the Game: During the game, the player must try to avoid Orpheo where possible (unless it is part of the story when characters changes over). Most of the time, Orpheo will taunt the player on how they will never escape, try and lead them into a trap or will keep trying to stop the player escaping an area. Relationships: '''Elizabeth: Orpheo's youngest daughter. Orpheo is very attached to Elizabeth and cares very deeply for her. Many of the ghosts believed that Orpheo went mad with the loss of Elizabeth, suggesting that they both shared a strong connection with each other. When the curse was lifted and Elizabeth came back from Limbo, Orpheo was overjoyed at the return of his daughter after all these years. 'Mary:' Orpheo's eldest daughter. Even though Mary doesn't see it, Orpheo cares very much for her just as much as he does for Elizabeth. After Elizabeth was chosen to be Orpheo's Assistant, Orpheo became very concerned for Mary who had grown quite hateful towards her younger sister and angry at her father. Though Orpheo judged their performances carefully and didn't want Mary to be his assistant as he was concerned for her safety. After the curse was lifted and Orpheo sees the effects the curse has had on Mary, he still shows pity towards her when he asks her if she is satisfied with the effects of the curse. 'Felicia:' It isn't know how good the relationship between Orpheo and Felicia was, though it's suggested they had a good working relationship. Orpheo would have had to given Felicia alot of trust as she was responsible for some of his most complex illusions which were often very dangerous. 'Aldo:' It isn't know how good the relationship between Orpheo and Aldo was. It can be assumed that they shared a good working relationship before Aldo was affected by the curse. Quotes: *'"A non-believer, I adore a sceptical audience."' Orpheo's response to Alex's comment on magic. *'"Welcome to my Palace."' Orpheo when he greets Alex and Terry. *'"There you are my dear."' (repeated line). * "That's enough, go back to rest my primitive friend. We'll play cat and mouse with the girl again later." '''Orpheo commanding The Wax Caveman to leave Terry alone and return to The Wax Museum. *"You and your brother will never escape, there is no way out of Orpheo's Palace. I need you to be my assistants tonight...and you will be." Orpheo speaking to Terry when exploring The Wax Museum. *"Oh and erm good show, break a leg, all that rubbish." '''Orpheo wishing Alex and Terry luck before checking on the Wax Audience. Trivia: *Orpheo is only seen wearing the full magicians outfit at the beginning and the end of the game (not counting pictures or portraits of him). *It is not known when exactly Orpheo was turned into a Wax Statue by Mary. Category:Character Category:Enemies Category:Ghost